


Hiveglitch

by Wanderer_of_the_Realms



Series: Homeglitch [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_of_the_Realms/pseuds/Wanderer_of_the_Realms
Summary: All seems the same, but someone is here who wasn't before and they changed thingsWhat changed?What stayed the same?Who and what is benignendoNouroticist?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooookay this is my first time posting a fanfic let alone my own work so be gentle please.

First there is nothing but darkness, then a light in the corner lamp flickers on and then off again,however the room is no longer dark as a yellowish glow illuminate the room. One of a bank of old looking computers starts up opening to a familiar looking page however the title is different then you remember. HOMEGLITCH shows on the banner there is a voice accompanied by a cracking of nucleus”I am curious to see what they will do with my gifts”the voice said the voice sounding both smug and eager”Let the Game begin”.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1  
CANCER IS CRABBY  
Your name is KARKAT VANTES and you are having a bad day. It has to do with the game you are about to play with your friends.The game HE has been trolling you since you were 4 sweeps old, Suburb,it had a weird name and he wouldn’t tell you anything about it besides that it will save you.  
Your thoughts are interrupted by a ping from your computer, someone was troll in him

benignendoNouroticist [BN] Began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

BN:HEy.

BN:HEy KaRkat.

BN: T0day is thE day wE staRt the GAME.

BN:AREn’t you ExitEd?

CG:F#@# WHY ARE YOU SO @$%^&*$ ANNOYING YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF %#%$.

BN:RudE I C0mE t0 tEll y0u that y0uR salvati0n is at hand h0wEvEr sincE I sEE y0u aRE havEing tR0ublE with a cERtiEn puRplE juggal0 wh0 is havEing his latEst Em0ti0nal brEakd0wn.

Ah yes another reason you are having a bad day,the bizarre juggling game that is your moirail is having another one of his breakdowns.He has them when he go\etst caught up in thinking about as he put it,His “mother@%#^$ terrible acts”.but HE shouldn’t know that 

CG:MAY I FOR ONCE IN MY HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A LIFE GET AN ANSWER ON HOW YOU KNOW THIS?

BN:ThE samE way I know EvERything.

BN:ShEnanigans, faiRiEs and a g00d d0sE of f0REsight.

CG:YOU AND YOUR CRYPTIC BULL@#$%.C 

CG:I THOUGHT THAT ARADIA WAS EMPRESS OF THE CRYPTIC NONSENSE

CG:BUT THE YOU SHOWED UP DECLARING YOURSELF AS HER HEIRESS CHALLENGE HER OF THE THRONE AND THEN PROCEEDED TO CULLED HER EASILY AND LAUGH GIDDILY OVER HER CORPSE.

CG::YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THING FOR SWEEPS WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP WITH THIS @#$%^$ CLUSTER#@$@ AND ACTUAL TELL ME ANYTHING NOT MIRED IN FIVE @#$%#@ LAYERS OF RIDDLES.

BN:... BN:i'll tEll y0u whEn y0u and 0uR fRIends gEt faR En0gh int0 thE GAME

BN: in fact aftER a cERtain paRt I will tEll y0u my namE if y0u win a small gamE.

BN: is that faiR?

Holy #$%^$ is he serious? They had been asking things about him for SWEEPS all they knew was the fact HE was he not a she 

CG: HOLY @#$#@ ARE YOU SERIOUS?

BN:yEs I am but y0u sh0uld rEaly calm y0ur m0iRal fiRst

CG:YOU… ARE RIGHT… $%^#%%^&%.

He is so you return your attention to the other chat log you have open terminallyCapricious began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC:I AM A HORRIBLE MOTHER$^$#%# PERSON!

TC:honk.

TC:I AM NOT WORTHY OF HAVING YOU AS MY PAIL BRO OR OF TAVBRO!

TC:honk.

CG:NO NO NO YOU ARE NOT A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR THINGS YOU HAVEN’T Technically DONE ANY MORE AND THAT YOU HAVE APOLOGISE FOR A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!

CG:SHOOSH SHOOSH.

TC:but i am…

TC:I MOTHER@$#$%$# AM!

CG:GAMZEE SO HELP ME I WILL COME OVER THERE AND SHOOSH PAP YOU IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I SWEAR TO GOG!

CG:YOU ARE A SLIGHTLY CRAZY CLOWN WHO IS very DEDICATED TO THE PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE. YOU LIKE TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE LAUGH AND EVEN THOUGH YOU ”DID” HORRIBLE THINGS YOU DID THEM IN A DEMON INDUCED RAGE THAT IS PART OF YOUR CASTE THAT YOU ACTIVELY TRY TO SUPPRESS AND YOU HAVE DONE A VERY GOOD JOB. 

CG:YOU HAVE NOT ACTUALLY KILLS ANYONE WHO DIDN'T DESERVE IT AND YOU ARE A VERY GOOD MOIRAIL.

CG:YOU NEED TO GET THIS THROUGH THAT THICK THOUT CAGE OF YOURS! 

TC:HONK!

TC:sniff.

TC:HONK!

TC:you are the best moirail palebro.

TC:THE MOTHER@#$%#$%!

TC:best.

CG:YA YA IM GREAT BY THE GAMZEE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT.

TC:WHAT.

TC:did you find out best friend?

CG:MR.I'M A PEDANTIC MORON WHO LOVES BEING MYSTERIOUS, MIGHT ACTUALLY TELL US HIS NAME IN THE GAME TODAY.

TC:THAT IS MOTHER @#$%@#$ MARVALUS MY PALE BOTHER!

TC:i have bin wondering what his name all upin was.

TC:HONK.

TC:speeking of the game when will we a setting out on this righteous mission.

TC:TO ALL UPIN SAVE A MOTHER@#*&%$ FORM UNKIND DEATH!

CG:I… YOU KNOW I DON’T KNOW WHEN I DO KNOW IT'S TODAY I’LL SEE IF HE ANSWERS.

TC:HEHEHEH.

TC:good luck karbro.

You troll HIM to no success as usual HE hardly ever responds to things only instigates. It make you think back to the first time HE trolled you 3 SWEEPS AGO. benignendoNouroticist [BN] Began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] BN:Hi 

CG:WHO THE @#$% ARE YOU!

CG: AND HOW DID YOU GET MY TROLLTAG!

BN:I am mE and I REmEmbERED it

CG:HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE HOW CAN YOU “REMEMBER” SOMETHING TO GET IT YOU IMBECILE.

BN:n0w n0w n0 nEEd t0 gEt aggREssivE I'm hERE to hElp y0u with y0uR pR0blEm

CG WHAT PROBLEM I DON’T HAVE A PROBLEM

CG:INFACT I DONT HAVE ANY PROBLEMS TO THE POINT THAT IT IS IN AND OF ITSELF A PROBLEM

BN:y0ur REd pR0blEm

CG:...

CG:HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

BN:ShEnanigans, faiRiEs and a g00d d0sE of f0REsight

CG: THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE YOU BONE BULE

BN:0fc0rce n0t that is what makEs it fun benignendoNouroticist [BN] is an Idle chum

CG:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet Him

Chapter1.5  
An inc0mplEtE intR0ducti0n

Your name is… it is too early for you to know his name yet however some INTERESTS are not out  
You love PROGRAMING in its many forms you also love participating in the HACK WARS you set up with two of your friends you also enjoy  
Doing SCIENCE experiments of various subjects and details.  
Your trolltag is benignendoNouroticistYou talk with a cERtain flaiR f0R thE dRamatic laced of a sERi0us c0RE and an intEREst with thE woRd ERR0R  
You are currently setting up the GAME for your friends to play little do they know the magnitude of the events about to unfold you are so excited to get this game rolling and wait a moment

??????? began tollingbenignendoNouroticist [BN]

Hello you sneaking lowlife.  
BN:WEll wEll wEll if it isn’t thE cuE ball I l0ng t0 cRack.  
You think you will succeed do you.  
BN:yEs actually it’s why i lEt y0u find mE f0r n0w t0 gl0at.  
Oh I think you'll find that your plans will be for nought.  
BN:Is this ab0ut y0uR plans f0R th0se wh0 will REmain? because my fRiEnds aRE alREady in place you just can't sEE thEm.  
Whatever do you mean  
BN:ChEck my asininE advERsaRy  
BN:ChEck.  
[BN] blocked ????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is an invite my Discord server where i'll post updates https://discord.gg/hUeJ2wG

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it ? well i already have chapter 1 good to go


End file.
